oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Taverley
Taverley lies to the northwest of Falador and is the farthest west you can go in the kingdom of Asgarnia. It lacks a bank, but it is a starting point for several quests, and the Taverley Dungeon is the largest dungeon in RuneScape. The only worshippers of Guthix can be found there. Taverley is available to members only. Travel *To the north lies Burthorpe and Death Plateau. *To the southeast lies Falador, you can get there either by climbing over the crumbling wall, or via the gate to the northeast of Taverley. *To the west lies White Wolf Mountain, which can be dangerous for new players to cross, and beyond lies Catherby. If you have completed the Fishing Contest quest you can use the tunnel to the northwest of Taverley to go under rather than over White Wolf Mountain. Notable Features *The entrance to the Taverley Dungeon (also known as the members dungeon) lies to the south of Taverley. This is probably the largest dungeon in the game (with the possible exception of the Brimhaven Dungeon), and features some powerful monsters to train on. *The Heroes' Guild lies to the north of Taverley, you can train range or mage on a captured Blue Dragon here, and recharge your Amulet of Glory in the fountain if you have completed the Heroes Quest. *The crystal chest is located in the long building south of the path. You can open it if you get a Crystal key which is made by joining a loop-half of a key and a tooth-half of a key. You always get a dragonstone from the crystal chest, and normally some other reward. *There is a herblore shop which sells vials, pestle and mortar pestle and mortars, and eye of newt. If you obtain some Goutweed from the Troll City, you can exchange it for other high herbs here too. *There is a house portal in Taverley, players can move their house here if they have Construction level 10 and 5,000 coins. *The witch house is just east of the house portal, this is the house with a huge garden. *There is a shop that sells two-handed swords. *There is a wood-tree patch, used in the Farming skill. *There is a magic patch used to grow a magic beanstalk during Grim Tales quest. *There are 3 toad spawns, these are used in agility potions using the Herblore skill. *Just to the northeast lies an altar of Guthix if you need to recharge prayer points. Quests *Witch's House may be started by talking to the boy who is just inside the gate separating the members, and free areas. *The Fishing Contest may be started by speaking to Austri, who is guarding the entrance to the dwarven tunnels north-west of the house portal. *The Druidic Ritual quest may be started by speaking to Kaqemeex, who is at the druids circle north of Taverly. He can be noticed easier from his druid colleages by his elaborate Herblore Skill-Cape. *Eadgar's Ruse can be started by speaking to Sanfew, who is on the 2nd floor (first floor for British) of the Herblore shop. *The master level quest Grim Tales an be started by speaking to Sylas, found on the path south of the house-portal. *You can earn entrance to the Heroes' Guild, by speaking to Achetties, and starting the Heroes Quest. Monsters *Druids There are also numerous monsters found in the Taverley Dungeon and the Heroes' Guild. Category:Asgarnia Category:Cities Category:POH Locations